


Some Girls (Were Just Meant to Smile)

by FireflyWonder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Legally Blonde Fusion, Dog Tikki, F/M, Legally Blonde AU, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Has ADHD, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Tikki the Service Dog, mix of musical and movie, sometimes beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyWonder/pseuds/FireflyWonder
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the president of her sorority, Delta Nu, at the University of California, Los Angeles, where she has the hope of marrying her boyfriend and becoming Mrs. Adrien Agreste. When Adrien breaks up with Marinette, she decides to pursue Harvard Law School in hopes of winning him back. Except things don't always go according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader for this so you have been warned.

Marinette smoothly slid a brush through her black hair- once, twice, thrice. She then set the brush down on her vanity and examined the necklaces available to her. After careful consideration, Marinette chose the heart necklace and, with a bit of effort, she was able to put it on. The ravanette then turned her attention to the line of nail polishes in front of her, debating on what color to paint her nails. She eventually decided on the natural look and only brushed a clear coat on. Next, Marinette lightly spritzed her wrist with perfume before slipping on pale pink wedges. 

The jingle of a collar caught Marinette’s attention. She glanced over as Tikki hopped off the bed and trotted to the door. But Marinette was then distracted by the buzzing phone next to her. She picked it up, mindful of her nails. The black haired woman squealed at the text message displayed.

“Siri,” Marinette said with a bright smile, “text back I love you too, Adrien. See you tonight.” 

Her phone spoke back a confirmation saying the message had been sent and Marinette set the phone down. Tikki walked up to Marinette’s side presenting an envelope with her name written on it in sparkly letters. 

“Tikki, what’s this?”

She patted the dog on the head before removing the item from Tikki’s mouth and pulling the card out of the envelope.

“Good luck tonight. Marinette and Adrien forever,” she read aloud and Marinette had to sigh at the cuteness of it all. 

The words prompted her to look longingly at the picture of Adrien on her nightstand. She couldn’t help, but blow the picture a kiss. Adrien just looked so handsome in his white shirt and his blond hair styled artfully. 

But now wasn’t the time to daydream about Adrien. She had a party to attend and some friends to thank. 

“Tikki, bag,” Marinette called out.

The Cavalier King Charles Spaniel automatically dragged her carrier from it’s designated spot while the ravenette grabbed her purse. Tikki jumped into the carrier and Marinette picked up the bag on the way out the door. The black haired woman quickly walked down the hallway, and then down the stairs where Marinette could see the party in full swing out in the courtyard. Marinette spotted her best friends at the center of it all.

“Oh my gosh! You guys-” Marinette speed walked towards Alya and Rose and wrapped her arms around them- “are so sweet!”

Rose and Alya giggled along with her before Marinette pulled away. “But I’m not positive if it’s going to happen tonight.”

“Hello!” Alya brushed Marinette’s hair out of her face, so she could make eye contact. “He just had lunch with his grandmother. You know he got the rock.”

“Why else would she have flown all the way from Newport?” Rose linked arms with Marinette who grabbed onto Alya and they began to stroll through the party crowd. “He had to ask her for the diamond in person! It’s just so romantic.”

“Do you really think so?” Marinette shifted her eyes uncertainly between the two.

Alya tried to be serious but ended up shaking with excitement. “I can’t believe you’re getting engaged!”

All three of them started to jump up and down screaming before Marinette abruptly stopped. “Oh my gosh. You have to help me pick out the perfect outfit.”

The trio rushed out of the party at the prospect of Marinette not looking her best tonight.

* * *

“I think you should go with the red. It’s the color of confidence,” Rose suggested, fiddling with a hanger.

“I don’t understand why you’re completely disregarding your signature color.” Alya held a tiny pink slipdress, but Marinette ignored it.

“He’s proposing.” She turned away from the mirror in order to stress the importance. “I can’t look like I would on any other date. This is _ the date_. The night I’ll always remember. I want to look special. Bridal… but not like I expect anything.”

“You’re going to look great no matter what. Just promise me I’ll be the first to see the rock.” Alya placed the dress back on the rack.

Marinette paused in smoothing down the dress she was wearing. “What if, you know, it’s not _ the _ night?”

She sat down next to Tikki on the chair and anxiously ran a hand through her fur.

“Marinette, you’ve been dating for a year. He’s taking you to The Ivy. It’s totally going to happen,” Rose assured, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“You’ve heard the man pass gas in his sleep. That basically means you’re pre-engaged,” Alya said seriously and Marinette had to laugh at that. 

“Have you seen this one?” a salesperson interrupted, holding a red dress out to Marinette. “We just got it in yesterday.”

“Oh,” Marinette took the dress from the saleslady. “Is this a low-viscosity rayon?”

“Uh, yes. Of course.”

“With half-loop top stitching on the hem?”

“Absolutely. It’s one of a kind.”

Marinette stood up and handed the dress back with a smile. “It’s impossible to use a half-loop topstitch on low-viscosity rayon. It would snag the fabric. And you didn’t just get this in, because I remember it from the June Vogue a year ago, so if you’re trying to see it to me at full price, you picked the wrong girl.”

“Oh my god!” Another woman rushed over who Marinette recognized as the store manager. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I am so sorry! Our mistake- Courtney take your break- just ignore her. She hasn’t been well. Here let me-”

The manager pulled the salesperson away and soon came back with a halter dress in pink. “Try this. It’s the latest from Milan and I take care of my best clientele. Go on.”

“Thank you so much.” She accepted the dress and knew instantly it was the one. Tonight she would wear it and become the future Mrs. Adrien Agreste.

* * *

The lights of the restaurant highlighted Adrien’s best features and the black haired woman gazed at him adoringly. No two people could be more in love than them and by the end of the night the whole world would know too.

“Marinette,” her soon-to-be fiancé began, “I want you to know how happy you’ve made me. Every guy dreams about finding a girl who looks like you.”

She beamed at the love of her life, knowing the moment was coming.

“We both know why we’re here,” Adrien continued, “and I guess it calms my fears to know it’s not a surprise. It’s time to get serious, Marinette. I mean, we’ve been having a lot of fun, but things are going to be different when I’m at Harvard Law School. It’s a completely different world.”

“I know and I support you one hundred percent.” Marinette took his hand in hers.

“I’ve been planning for this since I was two or three. I want to go into office someday and if that’s going to happen I have to be serious. That’s why I think it’s time for us to-”

Marinette took a deep breath, filled with anticipation.

“-break up.”

Marinette wouldn’t be surprised if the sound of her heart shattering was audible. “You’re breaking up with me? I thought you were proposing.”

Tears sprung into her eyes and Adrien squeezed her hand. Tikki, sensing her shift in mood, rubbed her head against Marinette’s leg. It did nothing to help alleviate the rising panic within her.

“I did talk to my parents about it, but… they expect a lot from me. And your family’s reputation isn’t the most prestigious.”

“What? So I’m not good enough for you?”

“Marinette, if I’m going to be a senator by the time I’m thirty, I’m going to need somebody serious.”

“But I’m seriously in love with you.” The ravenette knew her mascara was probably running, but it was hard to care when the love of her life just dumped her. 

Adrien stared at her sadly. “I thought you would understand.”

How could she ever understand choosing a career over love? Marinette thought she meant more to him than this, but apparently not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly recommend reading the movie script for Legally Blonde because the movie left out a lot of great lines.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette walked down the pink and green carpeted hall in a daze. She didn’t understand how the night could have turned out this way. All the signs had pointed towards a proposal. There’s supposed to be a ring on her finger but instead she had a broken heart. All her future plans revolving around Adrian were destroyed. What was she supposed to do now?

Alya and Rose eagerly rushed down the hall towards Marinette.

“We saw the car from the window and we just couldn’t wait. So… did you get the rock?” Alya asked, eyes darting over Marinette’s hands. “Are you officially engaged?

Marinette sniffled and Rose took in the black haired woman’s tearstained face, realizing it may not be because of happy tears. “Oh no, what’s wrong? What happened? Did you have a panic attack?”

Marinette sucked in a deep breath and a new wave of tears appeared. Alya and Rose quickly pulled her into their arms. Tikki poked her head out of the carrier and nudged Marinette as some form of comfort.

“Let’s talk in your room, okay?” Alya suggested, gently. 

Marinette could only manage a weak nod in response. It hurt to know they were going to have this conversation. They were supposed to be eating macarons while recapping the proposal and making wedding plans. Instead, they were going to talk about how the love of her life broke up with her.

The little group made their way to her room where Marinette curled up into a ball on the nearest chair. Rose helped Tikki out of the carrier then set her next to Marinette. The Cavalier King Charles Spaniel promptly sought to give the black haired woman some reassurance. Alya meanwhile grabbed a bunch of tissues and set them close to the distraught woman. The ravenette patted a few against her face in a fruitless attempt to remove the messy mascara.

Her friends let her get comfortable before addressing the elephant in the room. “What happened?”

Marinette’s lip quivered. “He- he dumped me!”

Her eyes grew glassy while Alya and Rose gasped at the words.

“But Adrien loves you!” Rose argued, unable to comprehend the very idea of the perfect couple broken up.

Alya’s nose crinkled. “Girl, he looks at you like you hung the stars! I don’t believe this for a second!”

“He said I wasn’t serious enough!” Marinette wailed. “That his parents wouldn’t approve or something!”

“I thought his family liked you! Especially Mrs. Agreste!”

“I did too! I don’t know what I could have done!”

Rose wiped away a few stray tears from Marinette’s face. “Maybe- maybe it’s something he can’t tell you. Or he doesn’t think a long distance relationship could work.”

“But… we could have tried.” Her voice was thick with sadness and just shy of a whimper.

Alya combed her hand through Marinette’s hair. “I think you need some sleep. Everything will be better in the morning.”

Marinette didn’t believe a word she said, but there was nothing else to do. So the ravenette followed directions and hoped this would all seem like a bad dream when she woke up tomorrow.

* * *

Alya banged on the door to Marinette’s room. “Girl, it’s been a week! Open up!” 

“She’s heartbroken. She needs _time_,” Rose stressed.

“We’ve given her time. And now it’s time for her to come out!”

Once it seemed like Alya wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, Marinette dragged herself from bed and opened the door. Alya stumbled into the room with wide eyes causing Tikki to perk up from her spot.

“It was unlocked.” 

“Oh, I didn’t… try that,” the brunette said, lamely.

“I picked up your mail,” Rose piped up, “I was going to slide it under the door, but now that I don’t have to- here.”

Marinette took the small pile from the petite blonde. “Thanks. That’s nice of you.” 

“You’re welcome. And I want you to know I’m here for you. We’re friends, Marinette. You can count on me.”

Marinette smiled softly at her. “I know and- Alya put that down!”

Alya stiffened and dropped the picture onto the bed. The ravenette shook her head at the brown haired woman. Marinette set her mail down on an end table and moved to fix what Alya messed up.

“Have you just been staring at pictures of Adrien all day?” Alya questioned, watching as the black haired woman rearranged a mess of photographs. “That cannot be healthy.”

“Have you been taking your medication?” the blonde woman asked, examining the chaos of the room. She knocked aside a dirty shirt revealing a half eaten pack of chips ahoy. 

“Tikki’s been making sure I do,” she replied, absently. 

Alya laid a hand on Marinette’s shoulder and the ravenette tightened her grip on a photograph in response. “Girl, we’re worried about you. I know you love Adrien, but you can’t let yourself go because of him.” 

Marinette let out an aborted sob. “I just love him so much! I loved him the first moment I saw him. He's- he’s just so beautiful and smart and such a good person. And I did _ everything _ I could to make him love me, but it wasn't enough. Now what am I supposed to do?”

Her mind was a mess. Marinette kept re-examining every interaction she ever had with Adrien trying to figure out if she could have changed something. Should she have drank more at parties? Made more time for him? Brought Tikki on less dates? Marinette didn’t know and it was driving her crazy.

The brown haired woman gently pried the picture from Marinette’s hands. “I think you need a shower and a manicure. We can figure out the rest from there.”

Marinette sniffled and hugged Alya, burying her face in her shoulder. Rose wandered over and joined the hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Rose spoke, “You really do need a shower.” 

* * *

Marinette sat with Tikki in the waiting area, freshly washed, while Rose and Alya got their nails done. She had been told it would take a few minutes before someone could get to her. In the meantime, the black haired woman decided to read a magazine. Marinette picked up the only one available on the coffee table, “Seventeen”. She flipped through it carelessly until she came across a page displaying a picture of Adrien’s mom with the headline “Check Out Where Your Fave Celebs Went to College”.

“Oh my god!” Marinette gasped.

The black haired woman quickly started to read what the article said. “Emilie Agreste graduated from Harvard University with a degree in government.”

“That’s it, Tikki!” The Cavalier King Charles Spaniel glanced up at the sound of her name. “Adrien idolizes his mom, of course he would want someone just as amazing as her. This is who I need to become.”

And Marinette was going to take it one step further. She was going to become a law student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are actresses who got degrees completely unrelated to what they ended up doing. Take Natalie Portman for example.


	3. Chapter 3

“Harvard Law School?” Her advisor raised an eyebrow. “That’s a top three school.”

Marinette laughed, nervously. “I know, I know. It’s totally crazy, right? But I have a four point.”

“Yes, but your major is Fashion Merchandising. Harvard won't be impressed that you aced,” Ms. Mendeleiev glanced down at Marinette’s transcript, ''“History of Lycra”. What are your backups?”

The black haired woman anxiously scratched Tikki behind the ears. “Um, no backups. Harvard all the way.”

Ms. Mendeleiev looked at her sternly. “Is this a joke? I don’t appreciate my time being wasted.”

“No!” Marinette shouted. The opposing woman’s eyes sharpened and the college student took a deep breath to calm herself. “No- sorry, no. I mean- I’m serious. I really want to go to Harvard. Please, help me get there. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Her advisor’s glare softened. “In that case, you'll need excellent recommendations from your professors, an outstanding admissions essay, and at least a one-seventy-five on your LSATs.”

With each word that came out of Ms. Mendeleiev’s mouth the ravenette grew more tense. The amount of work actually required for Marinette to attend Harvard loomed over her, threatening to drown the college student. Maybe she hadn’t through this enough. Marinette could already feel the familiar sensation of anxiety creeping up her body and choking her. 

The service dog quickly tried to divert Marinette’s attention back onto her. The black haired woman ran a hand over the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel’s fur and slowly she began to relax. Her mind calmed down and she was finally able to think clearly. 

Adrien was going to Harvard. He was leaving and Marinette would never see him again unless she followed. Her ex-boyfriend wanted serious? You couldn’t get more serious than this.

“Okay. I can do it.”

* * *

Marinette sat on the floor surrounded by piles of LSAT prep books, a framed picture of Adrien, and Tikki. She highlighted anything that popped out at her and slowly made her way through the questions. At a particularly tough logic problem, the black haired woman tapped a pen against her cheek.

“All these arguments seem logically flawed,” she muttered, “What specifically are they asking for?”

“Marinette!” Alya strolled into the dorm room. “We got you bubble tea!”

“And it’s Thai! Your favorite,” Rose added with her usual smile. 

“Thanks. That sounds really good right now.” The raven haired college student gratefully accepted the drink. Marinette took a sip and moaned from the sweetness.

Alya took her own sip from a taro bubble tea, nudging a practice book on the floor with her shoe. “So what’s this for?”

“Well, I’m studying for the LSAT so I can go to Harvard.”

Alya choked on her drink and Rose gasped loudly. The brown haired woman worked to get her breathing under control with much coughing. Marinette and Rose rushed to help her, but she waved them off.

“Girl,” Alya spluttered, “what are you thinking?!”

“Look, Adrien is going to Harvard, so _ I _have to go to Harvard,” Marinette insisted, words gradually becoming frantic. “Don’t you see?! This is my chance to win Adrien back! Then we can finally have the hamster and three kids we’ve always dreamed of having.”

Rose set aside her fruit bubble tea and stilled the black haired woman’s jittery hands. “I think it’s great you’re doing this for love, but Marinette… what about your dreams?”

The ravenette blinked. “But this is my dream.”

“And becoming a fashion designer isn’t?” 

“It’s just-”

“You love fashion and you’re amazing at it,” Alya interrupted. “You shouldn’t give up on that no matter how good of a guy Adrien may be.”

Marinette sighed. 

She understood where they were coming from, but there was something she wanted more than being a fashion designer. She wanted the love her parents had for each other. The type where you grow old together and never stop falling in love. The ravenette thought she had that with Adrien. Hopefully, she still did.

“I know this seems really impulsive, but I _ know _ it’s the right choice. I feel that I need to do this or I’ll always regret it. I hope- I hope you can understand that.”

“I only ever understand half of the things you do,” the brunette commented after a beat. “But if this is what you really want to do, then I won’t stop you. It’s your life, Marinette.”

“You deserve to be happy. If this makes you happy then go for it.” The petite blonde smiled brightly.

All the tension seemed to drain out of the ravenette and she could only feel relief. “You guys are the best friends ever.”

Alya flipped her hair. “We know.”

The three of them burst out giggling and threw their arms around each other. Happiness coursed through Marinette’s body and she finally thought things were going to be okay.

* * *

“The statement reads, “buying insurance is a sufficient condition for driving carefully” so-” the teacher began to write down an abbreviated version of the problem- “buying insurance means that he will then drive carefully. Contrapositive, if you know he’s driving like a reckless fool then you know he didn’t buy that insurance.”

Marinette diligently jotted down everything the man was saying. She even used her nice pens for color coding purposes.

“It seems a little counterintuitive, but again, the job is not to make it make sense so much as to interpret the ideas correctly. Even if the content of the ideas is a little loopy. So don’t sweat whether it’s actually realistic in the real world. You’re not being asked about the real world. You’re being asked about these statements and how they relate to one another.” 

Like that was going to stop her from overthinking, Marinette thought with a sigh.

* * *

Rose marked the black haired woman’s practice LSAT exam in red pen before presenting it with the score one forty-three scrawled across the top. Marinette accepted the paper with a groan, slumping into a chair.

“You’re only thirty-two points off,” Rose assured.

The ravenette huffed. “That’s still a lot.”

“It’s really not. And you’re like the smartest person I know. You can totally do this.”

Marinette smiled weakly. “I doubt it, but thanks.”

The blonde shook her head at the negativity. “I mean it and you’ll finally realize it once Harvard accepts you.”

“You’re definitely more optimistic than me.” 

Marinette tiredly laid her head on Rose’s shoulder. The petite woman wrapped an arm around the ravenette, offering her support.

* * *

The sound of cheering could be heard from outside the ravenette’s dorm window. However, Marinette was determined to ignore it. She wouldn’t allow herself to be distracted. She would ignore the allure of going to a party instead of studying. Then, there was another wave of cheering and her resolve weakened a little. What was the harm of one little party? Especially when all she seemed to be doing lately was prepare for the LSAT.

Tikki got up from her spot and padded over to the college student. The Cavalier King Charles Spaniel climbed into Marinette’s lap and settled down.

“Tikki,” the ravenette said, exasperated. 

Marinette knew the dog wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, so she was left to resume her reading on strategies for taking the LSAT. 

* * *

The overseer walking up and down the walkway was making Marinette nervous. She had felt his eyes pass over her multiple times as if she was highly suspicious. Then there was the fact that the ravenette was finding it hard to concentrate. Her mind wanted to focus on anything but the test right now it seemed. It was also hot and uncomfortable, but there was nothing she could do about it. Marinette just had to get through this exam and make sure she didn’t miss anything important.

Everything would have been easier if Tikki had been allowed into the testing room with her. But apparently, people liked to be ableist about these things.

To prevent herself from spiraling any further, Marinette breathed in then out. Once she reached a point where she wasn’t feeling overwhelmed, the ravenette turned her attention towards the test. She had to ace it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle's admissions video could have been a lot weirder than it already is.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette smoothed out the wrinkles on the letter and read the words for probably the hundredth time. “Dear Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I am delighted to inform you that the Committee on Admissions has admitted you…”

The ravenette couldn’t help the growing smile on her face. Even as her parents drove her to Harvard, Marinette couldn't believe it. It still felt like a dream she would wake up from any second now. This paper was physical proof, though, that she had done it. Marinette had been accepted into the same college as Adrien.

“I’m surprised you don’t have that memorized by now,” mama teased from the front.

Marinette only huffed in response causing her mom and dad to chuckle. The ravenette folded the letter back up then put it in her bag. She slouched in her seat and ran a hand through Tikki’s fur.

“Don’t be like that, Marinette,” papa said, from behind the wheel. “Look, the school’s just ahead.”

She glanced out the window, watching Harvard come into view. Brick buildings towered overhead while trees dotted the land. People scurried to and from trying to complete some sort of task. It all contributed to the serious atmosphere the place oozed. Marinette couldn’t help, but feel like she was out of her league here. 

Her dad pulled into a parking space and turned off the car. “So what’s the plan?”

“I’ll pick up my info packet while you two take my stuff to the dorm. I’ll join you after I’m done.”

“Sounds great.”

Marinette flashed her parents a quick smile before clipping Tikki’s leash on. The black haired woman stepped out of the car and set the small dog on the ground. She then ducked her head back in to say one last thing.

“Thanks for helping with the move. I know it’s hard to get time off from the bakery.”

“We’re more than happy to help,” mama said, warmly.

“After all,” papa added, “it’s not everyday we get to drop our little girl off at _ Harvard_.”

Marinette kissed them both on the cheeks before grabbing her purse and shutting the door behind her. Tikki and the black haired woman headed towards the large welcome banner for the incoming law students. As the distance between Marinette and the sign decreased, the more stares her service dog received. Marinette gripped the leash tighter.

The raven haired woman entered the line to receive her information packet. The line moved slowly, though, and the occasional bump from the person behind her was not helping her stress levels. By the time Marinette reached the front she felt like she was going to explode.

“Name?” the upperclassman asked, flatly.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

He flicked through a box of packets before finally landing upon the right one. He handed it over. “Your class schedule, map, dorm key, and book list will be in here.”

The upperclassman then glanced at Tikki. “You can’t have that dog here.”

Marinette’s cheeks burned. “She’s a service dog.”

His eyes scanned her body. “Really.”

The ravenette ducked her head and stepped away from the line. The packet crumpled in her hands. Once she felt she was far away enough, Marinette took a moment to breathe and reorient herself. 

It wasn’t the first time someone was rude to her and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. There was no use putting up a fight when nothing ever seemed to change. Marinette had to accept it and move on with her life.

“Okay, Tikki. Let’s go find mama and papa.”

Marinette was subdued as she made her way over to the student dorms. But when she spotted her parents she forced herself to smile. Marinette didn’t want to ruin the day for them.

“Marinette!” her papa called out. “What was your dorm number?”

“It was 305, I think,” she replied, picking up a box her parents had carried over.

Her mama scrutinized the dorm building. “It looks pretty crowded right now. Maybe we should wait for it to calm down.”

“It’s fine, Sabine. We’ll manage,” papa said, hefting two suitcases onto his shoulders. He then began to squeeze himself through the crowded doorway, knocking people over in the process. 

Mama only sighed before grabbing the laundry basket and following his lead. Marinette hurried after her parents while periodically apologizing to people whenever she bumped into them. It took some careful maneuvering, especially with Tikki involved, but eventually they reached her dorm room. Marinette had to juggle a few things to get her key into the lock, but she managed.

The first thing the ravenette noticed about the room was how plain it was. There was almost no color, but Marinette could fix that. Good thing she had thought to bring a few fabric rolls.

Her dad dropped the suitcases on the twin size bed and looked around the dorm. “This is nice.”

Mother and daughter shared a look as they set the rest of the stuff down. Marinette let Tikki off her leash, wanting her rest for a bit. The Cavalier King Charles Spaniel went and curled up on the doggy bed they had brought.

“Do you need help with anything else?” papa asked.

“No, I think I’m good.”

The small family stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next, before wrapping their arms around each other. Marinette breathed in the scent of sweets that lingered on their clothing no matter how many times they washed them. It smelled like home.

“Do you have any plans before you leave?”

“We're thinking about looking at some of the shops. Get some ideas for the bakery. It’s not terribly exciting, but it should be interesting," mama said.

"It sounds great," she assured with a smile.

"Well, we should get going. You probably can’t wait to get rid of us.”

Marinette shook her head. “I’m going to miss you.”

Her papa ruffled her hair, knocking her headband askew. “Don’t worry. Soon you’ll be too busy with all your friends to even remember us.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and fixed her hair. Her parents then started to edge their way out the door.

“Bye. Remember, we’re so proud of you. Love you.”

“Love you, Marinette.”

“Love you, too.”

With those words Marinette was alone. Well, there was still Tikki at least. Figuring the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel was probably thirsty at this point the black haired woman got the water bowl out. After making sure Tikki would be fine if she left, Marinette stepped out to look for a bathroom so she could fill the dish up. The ravenette ended up bumping into a blonde woman standing outside her door.

“Sorry!” Marinette squeaked, jumping back.

“No, it’s fine,” she said, waving away the apology. “My fault actually. I just wanted to- is that a dog bowl?”

Marinette hesitated for a second. “Yes.”

The blonde glanced over the ravenette’s shoulder. “Do you have a dog in your room right now?”

“I’m allowed to,” she rushed to explain, not even trying to hide it. “Tikki’s a service dog.”

“Oh, you’re- anyway, I just wanted to introduce myself since I’m going to be your GRA. I’m Allegra.” The blonde held a hand out.

The ravenette took the offered hand and shook. “Marinette. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. By the way, are you going to the welcome lunch?”

“What?”

“I guess they forgot to tell you. There’s basically a pizza party in ten minutes if you want to come. It’s just outside.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there. It sounds like fun.”

“Awesome. Well, I have to go say hi to everyone else. See ya later.”

“Bye.”

Allegra walked away while Marinette stood there feeling unbalanced from the quick exchange. She then remembered the bowl in hand and rushed off to deal with that. As Marinette filled up the water bowl, though, her thoughts drifted to the party. The ravenette wondered if Adrien was going. Hopefully, he would be. She couldn’t wait to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot more crass remarks in the original script.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to cooperate most of the time, because it was never meant to be this long! In both the musical and movie it's a very short introductory scene, but instead of combining it with chapter 4 like I should have, I did this. This is probably a mess, but hopefully you all enjoy it.

Blue eyes scanned the area, trying to catch even a glimpse of a familiar blond head. But after failing to spot Adrien fifteen minutes into the party, Marinette was forced to admit defeat. He wasn’t coming. Of course, it was too much to hope he would be.

Marinette reluctantly led Tikki away from their place at the edge of the party. Passing by the refreshment table she grabbed a slice of veggie pizza then plopped down on a free bench. She combed her fingers through Tikki’s fur, scratching the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel’s vest in the process. Her nose crinkled from the sound it produced.

Marinette hated to make Tikki wear her service vest, but with so many new people it was probably for the best. She had already gotten one too many questions about Tikki’s presence and it was annoying having to repeatedly explain. 

The black haired woman sighed and surveyed the crowd. These people were going to be her classmates for the next three years. It would probably be a good idea to actually try talking to them. Except, that had never been Marinette’s strong suit. She would always fumble with her words and make wild gestures to compensate for her lack of clarity. It was safe to say she didn’t have a lot of luck when it came to making friends. So Marinette preferred to leave the whole friend thing to more extroverted people.

Thoughts drifting back to Adrien, she wondered if maybe it was time to work on her horrible conversational skills. It wasn’t practical for a senator's wife to not even be able to do something as simple as small talk. Marinette would need to work on that if she wanted to be good enough for Adrien. Which brought the ravenette back to her original point; talking to her classmates.

The black haired woman took a breath- steeling herself to approach someone- when Allegra appeared. “Marinette! There you are! I have some people I want you to meet.” The blonde woman grabbed the ravenette by the hand and dragged her away with Tikki being pulled along. 

An extrovert had once again come to save Marinette from her inherent awkwardness. The ravenette doesn’t quite know how to feel about that. There was definitely a sense of relief and discomfort, though. 

Allegra steered Marinette and Tikki towards a small group of people who were conversing not far from the refreshment table. At the sound of their approach, the group glanced their way and Marinette’s face burned.

"Hey, guys. This is Marinette,” Allegra said, smiling wide. “I’m the GRA for her floor.”

Marinette briefly toyed with the idea that she had just become someone’s pet project, but she discarded that thought before it could truly sink in. Nothing good came out of going down that road.

“This is Alix Kubdel,” the blonde continued, indicating a woman with pink hair. Marinette flashed the pinkette a shy smile, but only got a raised eyebrow in response. “Max Kanté.” The aforementioned person adjusted his glasses. “And Prince Ali.” He returned her smile with an even brighter one.

The black haired woman’s eyes widened at the title. She forced down the hysterical babbling that wanted to break free and tried to remain calm. Recalling the words of her old therapist, Marinette went about accepting the fact that she was nervous because it was okay to be. Especially if she was meeting a prince. (It was probably some of the stupidest sounding advice she had ever received, but if it worked, it worked.)

“So where’d you go to school?” Alix asked, bluntly, drawing attention to herself.

Marinette blinked. “Oh, I went to UCLA. Got a bachelor’s in Fashion Merchandising.”

“Only a bachelor’s?” Max inquired.

“Yes?” she said, unsure of where exactly this was going.

“I see.”

Well, Marinette sure didn’t. How was she supposed to interpret those two little words? Were they meant to be condescending or thoughtful? Neutral or snobby? The ravenette didn’t know.

“What about you?” 

“I did my master’s at MIT then worked in Silicon Valley for four years.” The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. “I pretty much created the first sentient robot.”

Marinette was definitely leaning towards snobby now.

“That’s cool,” remarked the black haired woman, for lack of anything else to say.

“Prince Ali! Alix!” Allegra piped up. “Where did you two attend school again?”

The two college students glanced at each other before Prince Ali decided to speak, “I attended university in Achu, so you would most likely not have heard of it. However, I did receive a PhD in environmental science and a master’s in international affairs. For the past year, though, I have been volunteering at children’s hospitals.”

“Master’s from Berkeley in art history,” Alix shrugged, nonchalantly. “Done some street art and participated in the X Games. Got the gold a few times.”

The black haired woman could now understand how her single degree could be seen as underwhelming. How could she compare to these people who were so much more accomplished than her? Getting a law degree would probably be child’s play for them. Maybe this was what Adrien meant when he said she wasn’t serious enough.

“Wow. Almost all of your degrees have nothing to do with law,” Allegra commented. “But that’s great! I originally went to Julliard myself and played the flute in the orchestra. I then decided to go back to school and become a lawyer.”

Allegra didn’t explain any further why she decided to leave the orchestra, so they left it at that. The group talked a bit longer before gradually dissolving. After that chat, though, Marinette had an easier time conversing with other people. It was mostly due to knowing what questions people were likely to ask. She could prepare her answers ahead of time which helped ease the ravenette’s stress a little. Of course, there were still the none too subtle glances at Tikki and the various hits to her self-esteem.

The conversations the black haired woman had with the other students made her realize how lucky she was to be here. They all had so much going for them and Marinette was just… Marinette. How on earth did she even get accepted into Harvard? 

It didn’t matter in the end, though. She was only here to prove to Adrien she could be what he wanted her to be. That’s all that mattered. Nothing else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We play fast and loose with people's ages here, because of plot reasons.
> 
> My Tumblr is fireflywonder and you can totally ask me random questions about this fanfic there.


	6. Chapter 6

Fluttering around the room, Marinette collected all the things she would need for the day. Her sketchbook, pens, and charger were snatched up, along with some other odds and ends. She then stuffed them into the messenger bag beside the textbooks she had packed last night. Next, the ravenette double checked to make sure she had enough waste bags (for when Tikki inevitably had to go to the bathroom) and that she had packed the dog treats. 

Once that was done, the black haired woman quickly checked herself over in the mirror. Examining her outfit consisting of an off the shoulder crop top and high waisted jeans, Marinette decided her hair would look better up. The ravenette twisted her hair up into a bun, leaving only a few loose strands to frame her face. She then applied a fresh coat of lip gloss to top the look off.

A quick glance at her phone’s clock prompted Marinette to get ready faster. She grabbed Tikki’s vest and leash before clipping them on the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. Tossing her bag over her shoulder, the ravenette scurried out of her dorm room with Tikki not that far behind. She led her service dog towards her first class of the year which was only a five minute walk away. 

Entering the Harvard Law building, Marinette was immediately crowded. She did her best to move through the sea of people while scanning for Adrien. This time she actually spotted him. He was standing by a bulletin board, reading a piece of paper- probably his schedule. 

Marinette couldn’t believe he was actually here. Well, she could, but it felt like a dream seeing him again after all this time. She had to pinch herself just to make sure it wasn’t. At the definitely real sensation of pain, though, the black haired woman allowed herself to imagine a future where they were together again. A future where they had three beautiful kids and a hamster. Except, it wouldn’t come true unless she actually talked to him.

The black haired woman put on a smile and made her way over to the blond man. Once she was within speaking distance, Marinette called out his name. Adrien jerked his head up in surprise, eyes widening at the sight of her.

“Marinette,” he blurted out. “What are you doing here?”

“I was on my way to class, but then I saw you and… I just wanted to say hi.” The black haired woman fiddled with the leash in hand, betraying her nerves.

Adrien blinked. “Class?”

“Yeah, my criminal law class.” At Adrien’s uncomprehending look she continued. “Here. At Harvard.”

“What happened to being a fashion designer?”

Marinette opened her mouth to answer before quickly snapping it shut. Oh god, she was going to sound like a stalker if she told him the real reason she enrolled here. That would _ totally _ win him back.

“Well, you never know when you’re going to need a law degree,” she joked, voice strained. “It will definitely save money on lawyers.”

She was botching this entire conversation, wasn’t she? The ravenette needed to rectify the situation fast.

“I should be going to class now, but if you want to meet up later? On the benches?” Marinette asked, tentatively.

Adrien’s eyebrows rose. “Sure.”

“Great.” The black haired woman graced him with a beaming smile before heading off to class. 

The room her schedule directed her towards ended up being an imposing auditorium with not much in the way of natural lighting. Glancing around the room, the ravenette noticed how everyone else had their laptops out which she hadn’t even known was allowed. Dread arose sharp and swift within Marinette at the evidence that she had already messed up. 

Picking a seat at the end of the middle row, the black haired woman leaned over to run her fingers through the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel’s fur. The distress she had been feeling slowly faded into the background the longer she stroked Tikki. Then, Adrien walked in and she was back to square one.

Alarm bells blared in Marinette’s head, because as if this didn’t look incredibly suspicious. She had said goodbye and then not even five minutes later she was in his class? The whole thing screamed stalker. 

Someone just kill her now, please.

Marinette ducked her head, trying to avoid any potential misunderstandings. Luckily, the professor soon strode in and class was in session.

“I’m Professor Roth,” a balding man said from his place at the front of the classroom, “and I’m here to teach you how to succeed in law. Now, not all of you will. You’ll quickly find law school to be too difficult and drop out. But for those of you who are actually worth something, here’s some advice: take advantage of any kind of weakness.”

The professor scanned the room before settling on Max. “You. Let’s say your client had promised a kind old grandma he would invest her life savings. Instead, he spent it on prostitutes and porn. Would you be willing to defend the banker accused of fraud?”

“No! I wouldn’t take that case,” Max protested. 

“Wrong!” Professor Roth countered. “Grandma’s broke! She’ll have some hack from legal aid and if put her on the stand just call her old and crazy. Then, your guy’s free and he can get you high and laid.”

Apparently, law school was more morally dubious than Marinette had originally thought. She couldn’t picture Adrien ever becoming like that, but he did want to be a senator.

“The point of this is that I run a billion dollar law firm. I know what I’m talking about,” he continued. “If you want to reach my level then try competing for one of my firm's highly coveted four internship spots next year. Now, let’s commence with today’s torture.”

The professor looked around the classroom for his next victim. “You. With the head down,” Professor Roth gestured at Marinette. “Summarize the case of State of Indiana v. Hearne from the reading.”

The ravenette reluctantly raised her head. “I didn’t- I didn’t know we had an assignment.”

“Okay, then. Girl in the white blazer, what do you think I should do with your classmate? Should I let it go?”

The aforementioned woman sat next to Adrien which made everything so much worse. Marinette gave her pleading look, but she only received a cold stare in response.

“No. I would throw her out.”

“You heard your classmate. Get out of my class.”

Marinette sat there in disbelief for a second before mechanically collecting her things. Grabbing Tikki’s leash, she walked out of the room with all eyes on her. It was straight out of one of her nightmares.

The black haired woman walked in a daze, ending up at the benches she had mentioned earlier to Adrien. She sat down on one of them while Tikki took up residence by her feet. Marinette could only stare blankly at the ground, thoughts churning.

What kind of teacher kicked students out for not being prepared? It was only the first day. But maybe she deserved it. Everyone else had seemed prepared. She was the only one who wasn’t; the only student who wasn’t serious. Well, that was certainly indicative of her future.

Tikki broke Marinette out of her downward spiral by placing her front paws on the ravenette’s knees. Recognizing the alert for what it was, the black haired woman focused on her breathing. She scooped Tikki up and gave her a few scratches behind the ear, helping Marinette relax even more. No one could say dogs weren’t the best kind of medicine.

“Aw! Puppy!” someone squealed.

Marinette’s head jerked up and she was met with a brunette woman reaching for her dog.

“Please don’t touch,” Marinette rushed to say. “She’s working right now.”

The woman paused, head tilted. “Can I touch her?”

At that answer, Marinette prepared herself for an annoying (and shouldn’t even be necessary) conversation. Except, someone beat her to it.

“I’m surprised they let illiterate people into Harvard,” a voice said from close by.

The two women glanced to the side to see a blond man sitting on the next bench over with a book in hand.

“What?” the random woman wrinkled her nose.

“Well, you must be illiterate to not be able to read the vest that clearly says service dog,” the man motioned to the aforementioned item. “Or maybe you’re an idiot that lacks common sense.”

The brunette flushed. “I don’t like your attitude.”

“I don’t care.”

The woman huffed and walked away, saving Marinette from a potential argument. Seriously, why couldn’t people respect the vest? It was supposed to stop stuff like this from happening.

Marinette shifted towards the blond man. “Thanks. For that. I mean, I always hate dealing with those kinds of people, but I didn’t have to this time thanks to you. So yeah, thank you.”

He turned a page in his book. “It was nothing.”

“Oh, okay,” she blinked. “Well, I’m Marinette. Dupain-Cheng. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

Before the stranger could reply, Adrien arrived. “Hey.”

The ravenette’s attention was instantly captured and she stared at him adoringly. “Hi.” 

The blond stranger rose from his seat and began to walk away. Marinette shook herself from her love induced tunnel vision to call after him, “Thanks again for your help!”

The man gave no sign he had heard, but the ravenette was sure he had. Maybe he didn’t like talking to strangers? Or was it something she said?

“So, how are you?” Adrien asked, frowning. “After what happened in class.”

Marinette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m fine. It’s fine. Better now that you’re here.”

“That’s… good.” His eyes drifted away from her, focusing on something else

“How was your…?” Marinette started before trailing off at the sight of white blazer girl. The woman came up beside Adrien and gave him a kiss on the cheek, arms linking in the process. Marinette gaped at the two of them.

“This is Kagami,” Adrien introduced with a strained smile.

“Kagami Tsurugi,” she added. “I’m his fiancée.”

Marinette’s eyes darted to Kagami’s hand which proudly displayed the rock. She felt sick, knowing he had already moved on. Did their time together really mean that little to him?

“Kagami and I dated in prep school. We got back together over the summer.”

As if that was any consolation, the ravenette thought.

White blazer girl narrowed her eyes. “Adrien told me all about you. But not that you would be here.”

“I didn’t know-”

Marinette looked from Adrien to Kagami, feeling overwhelmed from all this new information. She needed to get out of here fast. With a hastily mumbled excuse, Marinette rushed away. She held Tikki tightly to her chest while feeling as if her entire world had crumbled once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Marinette being mad that she has to actually talk to people to get stuff done.
> 
> For the scene where someone is trying to touch Tikki, I watched a youtube video for inspiration. Also, if you couldn't tell, the blonde man who told that lady off was Felix.
> 
> I really debated on whether Kagami and Adrien would already be engaged or not. In the movie they are. But in the musical it's not until the internship. But Adrien seems like the type to rush into marriage, so.
> 
> Fun fact: You know that iconic green skirt suit that Elle Woods wears on her first day of Law School? In the script they were originally going to make her wear a "completely inappropriate skimpy Gucci outfit". The glasses are a constant, though.
> 
> Tumblr: Fireflywonder


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you have any openings?”

The salon receptionist took one look at Marinette’s red rimmed eyes and quivering lips before immediately ushering her over to an open station. Tikki followed close behind and settled next to the ravenette once she took a seat. With the assurance the nail technician- Mylene- would be back soon, Marinette busied herself by flipping through the nail display book left on the table. 

Except it did nothing to distract Marinette from her churning thoughts. Her brain was playing the moment Kagami said she was engaged to Adrien on loop. The words were burrowing themselves into the crevices of her brain and making her question everything. Like, what was she even doing here?

“Bad day?”

Marinette startled as a woman with dreadlocks sat down on the other side of the nail station. She quickly recovered, though, and held out her hands. The nail technician dipped them into a dish of soapy water.

“You have no idea,” the ravenette sighed.

“Tell me.”

“It’s just,” Marinette started, words bubbling to the surface, “I came all this way for my ex-boyfriend. We had a real connection and the only reason we broke up was because of his dad. And I thought if I got into Harvard his dad might finally approve of us or something. But then! I find out Adrien is already engaged to some other girl!”

Mylene dried off Marinette’s hands and began filing them. “Seriously?”

“Right? Now what am I supposed to do? He’s engaged!”

The nail technician gave a small shrug. “You’re asking the wrong girl. My last boyfriend got me arrested for possession of marijuana. And it was his.”

Marinette gasped. “No!”

Mylene nodded. “I didn’t even know he was keeping any in the apartment. But then the police searched the place and I was being arrested just for living with the guy.”

“What’d you do?”

“I had to call my dad to bail me out. I’ve been working to pay him back, but the whole thing is still on my record.”

“That’s terrible!”

“It is what it is. But back to your ex’s fiancée, what’s she like?”

It was an obvious change in topic, but Marinette wasn’t going to pry. The nail technician was basically a stranger. She didn’t need to be spilling her entire life story to the ravenette if she didn’t want to. 

“She’s kind of-” Marinette tilted her head, thoughtfully- “cold? I mean, she’s willing to stake a claim without caring who it hurts.”

Except Kagami had the right to do that now; she was Adrien’s fiancée. It didn’t mean she could have been more gentle about it. 

Mylene opened her mouth to respond, but she was then distracted by a hulking UPS guy who walked in. Her eyes followed him as he went up to the receptionist and handed over a package. The man glanced their way and Mylene’s cheeks colored. After getting signature for the delivery he left with the dreadlock haired woman watching him go.

“So… who was that?” Marinette asked.

Mylene startled. “What- what do you mean?”

A smile tugged at the black haired woman’s lips. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

It certainly wasn’t Marinette’s place to tell her how obvious her pinning was. Someone else could break the news to the dreadlock haired woman.

Mylene gave her a suspicious look, but let it go. “So you’re sure you love, Adrien?”

“Yes,” she replied, resolute.

“Then do something about it,” Mylene advised. “Make the first move, because he’s sure not going to.”

“You think that will work?” Marinette asked, hope welling up within her.

“Only one way to find out. Now what color nail polish?”

* * *

Marinette dragged her pencil across a page in her sketchbook with Tikki resting comfortably by her side. The line connected neatly to the ruffles of a skirt. With that finished she took a peek at Adrien who had been roped into a football game. His bangs flopped against his forehead as he made a feint, dodging the hands of an opponent. The black haired woman sighed, admiring the look of intense concentration on his face. She wished he would look at her like that. 

Realizing the direction her thoughts were going in, Marinette quickly turned back to her sketchbook. This whole plan rested on Adrien believing she was better off without him. That would show him what he’s missing out on then he would come crawling back in no time. At least, that’s what she read in a news article.

But another glance couldn’t hurt, could it? 

Marinette turned her head and accidentally made eye contact with Adrien. Her face burned from the embarrassment of being caught. Except he only flashed her a smile. Marinette tentatively returned the gesture.

Maybe there was hope for them yet.

* * *

Under the scrutiny of the professor, the ravenette combed her fingers through the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel’s fur. The repeated motions grounded Marinette, allowing her to think clearly. She could then give a response to the question Professor Roth had asked.

“I would like a client who’s innocent.”

The class snickered at her answer and Marinette could see Adrien frowning from the corner of her eye.

“That wasn’t a choice, Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” he said, condescendingly before shifting his attention. “Now Ms. Tsurugi**,** would you rather have a client who committed a crime malum in se or malum prohibitum?”

Kagami straightened up. “Malum prohibitum. Because the client would've committed a regulatory infraction as opposed to a dangerous crime.”

It grated on Marinette’s nerves to be shown up once again by Kagami. But she bit her lip and stayed silent. Marinette wasn’t going to start something. It would only lead to the ravenette looking like the villain, so she would put up with it. For now.

* * *

Exhaustion weighed down on Marinette. As soon the ravenette got to her dorm she flopped onto the bed while Tikki curled up on her’s. After a moment of soaking in the quiet, though, the black haired woman dug out her phone from her jacket pocket. She clicked on the most recent call.

“Marinette!” Alya’s voice came through loud and clear. “Guess what I’m doing right now!”

The black haired woman hummed, thoughtfully. “Writing a blog entry?”

“Picking out my wedding dress!”

Marinette rolled onto her back. “Already?”

“I know, but there was this sale and-”

“Oh! Is that Marinette?” a voice- Rose- said in the background.

“Yeah, do you want to talk to her?”

There was a bit of shuffling before Rose spoke again, “How are these going at Harvard?”

The black haired woman laid an arm over her eyes. “Good, fine.”

“And what about Adrien?”

“There’s definitely been some progress.”

“That’s great!”

“You better hurry up and come home!” Alya interjected. “We miss you!”

“I miss you guys too.” 

“And keep June first open! You’re one of my bridesmaids.”

“Marinette,” Rose cut in, “we have to hang up now. They just brought out another dress. Love you, bye.”

Alya and Marinette echoed the sentiment then hung up. The ravenette still felt drained, though. The phone call had done nothing to cheer her up; it had only made her homesick.

A knock at the door prompted the black haired woman to get up from her bed. She opened it to find no there, but a flyer was taped to the door. Marinette pulled it off and skimmed the words on it.

“Next Friday night come as your favorite defendant,” she muttered under breath. 

Maybe this was what Marinette needed; a chance to meet people outside of a class setting. Plus, Adrien may end up going too. It seemed like things were finally looking up for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a ton of research about Marijuana Laws, but I am still very unsure about a lot of things. So don't take what I said as 100% true.
> 
> Fun Fact: In the original movie script, there were a lot of scenes of Warner standing up Elle as she tried to win him back. I'm glad that didn't make the final cut.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @ fireflywonder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Bs03 (on ao3) for being the beta for this chapter!

Walking into the house, Marinette knew right away she had made a mistake. No one else was dressed in costume. Or maybe they were, and it was just subtle- unlike Marinette’s. She had just gone overboard again, hadn't she? The ravenette really had no control when it came to fashion.

Deciding it was best not to linger in the doorway any longer, Marinette moved further into the room. She winced everytime her chainmail clinked, fearing all eyes were on her. Why did she decide to go for authenticity again?

“Marinette!” a familiar voice called out from nearby.

The ravenette froze, wondering if someone was going to complain about the noise to her. Then she saw it was just Allegra and relaxed marginally. 

The light made her hair look dull, but her megawatt smile more than made up for it.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” she said, eyes wandering, “but… where’s Tikki?”

“I thought it would be too crowded for her. She’s so small, it would be so easy for someone to step on her.”

_ And drunk people might try to pet her_, Marinette mentally added, nose wrinkling.

Allegra’s lips made a grim twist. “Yeah, that would be bad.”

A pause.

“So who did you come as?” the ravenette rushed to ask before things could get awkward.

Allegra moved her hair out of the way, revealing a name tag. “Gloria Steinem.”

“Oh. Was I supposed to bring my own or is there somewhere I can get one?”

“Nope, they’re right next to the drinks.” She pointed near the pool table in the back.

“I’ll just... go get one then. Thanks.”

Catching sight of the bar, Marinette headed straight towards it. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and her mouth was dry. But she ignored it for the moment in favor of grabbing a name tag from a pile next to the beer. She signed “Joan of Arc” using the provided marker then smoothed the tag over her armored chest.

Examining the drink options, the ravenette grabbed the lone bottle of iced tea from amongst the large selection of alcohol. She really didn’t need to be making her anxiety worse when Tikki wasn’t with her.

Someone reached for a beer near her and Marinette glanced up from her drink to be met with Adrien. He may be wearing a brown wig, but she could recognize him anywhere; only his eyes were that green.

“Adrien! Hi!” Marinette greeted, brightly.

“Oh, hey, Marinette. Nice costume. You really outdid yourself.”

She blushed at his praise. “Thanks. And you look great too.”

He flashed her a cheeky smile. “Oh, this old thing?”

Adrien gripped the labels of his brown suit jacket, bringing his name tag to focus. The words “William Kennedy Smith” were scrawled across it.

Marinette giggled. “You haven’t changed at all.”

“What? Can’t you tell I’ve become more handsome?”

The ravenette hummed, pretending to think about it. “Nope, don’t see it.”

One look at Adrien’s fake offended face had her helplessly laughing.

“Why I never!” Adrien said, interjected with laughter.

The very sound was delightful and warm and oh so familiar. She hadn’t felt this at ease in a long time. 

Ever since the ravenette got here, she had been constantly on guard, always second guessing herself. But it seemed Adrien Agreste was still her safe place.

“I’ve missed this.” He smiled warmly at her.

“Me too.”

“And I still can’t get over the fact you’re here at Harvard!”

Marinette tucked a strand behind her ear. “Well, I’m just full of surprises.”

“You really are.”

He gazed at her with soft eyes, causing her to melt inside. Maybe this goes to show that she did have a chance with him. Because what kind of person would look at their ex like that?

“Would you- and I’m just throwing this out here- but would you want to get coffee sometime? Maybe talk about Roth’s internship?”

“Oh.”

Panic blared in Marinette’s mind, because that was definitely not a positive reaction. “What does ‘oh’ mean?”

Adrien averted his eyes and fidgeted with his cuff sleeve. “Nothing. It was nothing.” 

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” she coaxed, voice strained.

“Well, it’s just-” 

Every second he deliberated, she sweat another gallon. It took all of Marinette’s willpower to not grab him by the collar and shake the words out of him. 

“-I didn’t think you were going to do the internship.”

“Why?” she blurted out, unable to help herself.

Adrien gave her an incredulous look, like he couldn’t believe he had to explain it to her.

“Because this isn’t for you, Marinette.”

Her brow furrowed as she took in his words. “What do you mean?”

“Fashion is what you love!” he exclaimed. “Why would you waste time on this internship when you could be designing?”

“I’m not-”

“And being a lawyer would be too much for you. Think of your anxiety.”

Marinette gaped at him.

She couldn’t believe he just said that. Adrien did not just bring her anxiety into this which should have in no way concerned him. 

“That’s my decision to make, not yours.”

“I’m just trying to look out for you.” Adrien reached out to her, but the ravenette shied away. 

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. “What you’re doing is invalidating me.”

“Adrien,” someone said from nearby. “I had wondered what was taking you so long.”

Kagami came into view and wrapped an arm around his. She stared coolly at Marinette, evaluating her threat level. Or maybe the ravenette was giving herself too much credit.

“Don’t worry, I was just leaving.”

“Marinette-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” she cut in. “Just stop.”

The ravenette trudged her way out of the house, taking to the street. Anger simmered within her and it was horrible. She didn’t want to be angry at him, but how could he underestimate her like that? What did he mean it would be too much? And how could she talk back to him?

A pit grew in her stomach and nausea crept up her throat.

Noticing a bench, Marinette sunk into it. Her heart was beating out of control and she took deep breaths in an attempt to calm it. When that didn’t work Marinette tried focusing on objects around her, struggling to ground herself. Tears pricked her eyes and it burned. She really wished she had brought Tikki.

“Miss? Are you okay?”

Marinette glanced up to find a blond man a decent distance away. He adjusted his grip on his briefcase, clearly uncomfortable with this situation.

Marinette could understand that feeling.

“Yeah- yeah, I’m fine. Just not having the best night.”

“You do realize that's a contradiction?”

“What?”

“You said you were fine, but having a bad night. Those two things contradict each other.”

“Well, maybe I’m okay with having a bad night,” Marinette snarked back.

The blond man raised an eyebrow, making her flush at the sudden thought of how she looked to him. But at a closer look, didn’t he look kind of familiar? Marinette tilted her head to the side and that new angle gave way to recognition. It had been hard to tell in the dark, but it was definitely him.

“You’re that guy who stopped someone from petting Tikki!” she blurted out.

He looked at her consideringly. “Ah, so you’re that person.”

The ravenette blinked. “Yeah and... thanks again. I’m bad at saying no to people.”

“A fine ability for a future lawyer to have,” he said, blithely.

“Excuse me?”

“Are you not a law student? We met outside of the law lecture halls.”

Marinette was a lot more on edge now. “Well, yes.”

“Then I recommend working on that or you’ll find yourself not going very far in this profession.”

The ravenette couldn’t help but gape at him a little. What kind of stranger offered unsolicited advice?

“Do you plan on staying out here all night? It’s getting late.”

She scrambled to her feet, suddenly remembering where and when she was. Marinette would rather not get jumped tonight, thank you very much.

“I’ll just-” she jerked her thumb in a random direction- “get going now.”

The blond made a disgruntled face before spitting out, “Could I walk you home? My mother would never forgive me if I didn’t ask.”

“No, no,” Marinette hurried to say, hands flailing, “That’s really not necessary. Please don’t.”

“Get home safely then.”

As the man turned and left, Marinette wondered how this night managed to exceed all her expectations. In the worst way possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original movie script Warren was dressed up as O.J. Simpson. I'm so glad that was cut out and will never see the light of day.
> 
> But also Elle was straight up vicious to Vivian at the party. Like, here's a quote from the movie script: 
> 
> "SARAH: You're supposed to be dressed as a famous defendant.  
Elle smiles at Sarah.  
ELLE: I am. Didn't you hear about the Playboy Bunny who slit her ex- boyfriend's new fiancee's throat with a broken wine glass? It was tragic.  
She grabs a glass of wine and moves on."
> 
> Like, whoa.
> 
> Musical Elle on the other hand was a lot more clever:
> 
> "VIVIENNE: Run home, Elle, and change out of your skank costume.  
Elle takes a moment.  
ELLE: Oh is THAT what you see, Vivienne? How unfortunate.  
Elle whips out glasses from her cleavage and puts them on.  
ELLE: Because I am Gloria Steinem undercover, circa 1963, researching for her feminist manifesto 'I Was a  
Playboy Bunny.' Are you actually calling Gloria Steinem a SKANK?  
Enid’s furious, like a mad dog.  
ENID: Who’s calling Gloria Steinem a skank?  
ELLE: (points to Vivienne) She is!  
VIVIENNE fumbles as ENID and the crowd turns on her."
> 
> My Tumblr is fireflywonder


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I look back at the first chapter and compare it to what I've written now I can see a huge improvement and it's all thanks to my beta Bs03 (on ao3). 
> 
> (I also cringe at my overuse of epithets in previous chapters)

Marinette stood outside Allegra’s room, hand poised to knock. But she hesitated. Negative thoughts swarmed her head, listing all the reasons why this was a bad idea. 

What if the GRA was too busy to talk? What if she didn’t want to help Marinette? What if she gave terrible advice? 

The college student tugged on a lock of hair and wrapped it around her finger.

Maybe Allegra wasn’t even in there right now and Marinette could put off having this conversation a while longer.

The door swung open and Marinette jerked back, almost tripping over Tikki in the process.

“I thought I heard someone out here,” Allegra said. 

She waved awkwardly, smile lopsided. “Hey.”

“Do you want to come in?” 

“Um, yup- yeah.” Marinette adjusted her sweater, wrapping it more firmly around herself.

Allegra nudged the door open further and Marinette shuffled in with her service dog; her boots sunk into plush carpet. The black haired woman slowly lowered herself onto a desk chair and the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel curled up next to her. Her eyes latched onto the “Les Misérables” poster across the room as she absent mindedly fiddled with the hair tie on her wrist.

The GRA sat down on her bed. “Was there something you wanted to talk about? Because that’s what I’m here for.”

Marinette chewed on her lip, searching for the words to explain the mess she’d found herself in. There was just so much to say and she wanted to get her point across clearly.

“I wanted to talk to someone impartial- someone like you.” Marinette blinked. “Actually, you wouldn’t really be that impartial in this case because you’re employed by the university and you attend it so you’re probably biased and you’ll be pushing me towards one point of view instead of talking me through the pros and cons of my decision which-”

“Marinette,” the blonde interrupted. “I’m a law student. I’m pretty sure I can argue both sides of whatever your problem is.”

The ravenette blushed. “Right. Sorry. Just kind of… spiraled there.”

“It’s fine. Take your time, no rush.”

Lifting Tikki into her lap, Marinette sighed. “I don’t know if being here is the right choice after all. I came for the stupid reason of getting back together with my ex but he’s already got a fiancée and he’s just-”

She broke off with a frustrated groan. “I’m such an idiot. My thoughts were so centered around Adrien, I never stopped to wonder how this all would affect me… personally. Where am I supposed to go from here?!”

“Okay, I’m kind of lost here,” Allegra scooted forward, forehead wrinkled. “Could you maybe explain where this is all coming from?”

“I’m just realizing that I hyperfocused on my ex-boyfriend to the point that I followed him to law school and- yeah that does sound really bad when I say it aloud. But anyway, I’m past him- sort of- and I’m trying to decide what I should do now.”

“Like staying or not staying in law school, I’m guessing.”

“Yes! Before all of-” Marinette flailed her arms- “_this _ I wanted to be a fashion designer. Do I really want to sacrifice that?”

“Well, you wouldn't have to be sacrificing anything. Even if you end up with a law degree, there’s nothing saying you have to become a lawyer.”

The ravenette tangled her fingers in Tikki’s fur. “But three years of law school could set me back.”

“The fashion world _ is _ highly competitive,” Allegra tilted her head causing her braid to fall over her shoulder. “Prioritizing law school could lead to you missing out on opportunities that would have helped your career.”

Marinette hated how the things Adrien had said that night were coming back to haunt her. She knew he was right, but it had felt... insulting coming from him. How was it fair that he could act like the distance between them was non-existent when there was an obvious chasm? They hadn’t talked in months and he acted like he knew what she wanted or needed; like he was still privy to that kind of information.

The thought of accepting him back into her life used to seem so simple. But when faced with reality, there were too many layers to the situation. Adrien had a fiancée who seemed to hate her. Marinette was currently a law student with no idea what to do with her life. And Adrien himself had changed in ways she couldn’t put her finger on. She definitely didn’t like it, though. 

Relationships were so complicated.

The black haired woman rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand. “But if I drop out now I would have wasted my parents’ money over nothing.”

“It’s better than forcing them to shell out money for three years over something you hate.”

“Well, hate is a strong word- I mean, it’s intimidating and frustrating, but I wouldn’t go that far. I actually feel like I’ve learned a lot while here.”

“Then don’t drop out if you think this is actually beneficial to you.” 

Marinette smushed her face into the dog’s side. “Why can’t this be an easy decision?”

“You know-” the blonde shifted- “I never thought I would end up here either.” 

“Wait, really?”

Allegra smoothed out a crease in her skirt. “Growing up my goal in life was to play the flute professionally. And eventually I achieved my dream by performing with the Philharmonia. But then... things changed and I decided I valued the work I could achieve by becoming a lawyer over my love of music.”

She stared into Marinette’s eyes, emphasizing the weight of what she was about to say. “It’s all about picking where you will be the most satisfied with yourself, if that makes sense.” 

“Yeah, it does.” Marinette released a breath.

Her mind spun with recollections and half baked plans, trying to piece together something solid. Something she could grab hold of and run with. And in the eye of the storm was the big question.

Where would Marinette be satisfied? Designing clothes or working towards her law degree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely original to this fanfic. You will not find a scene like it in the musical or movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly recommend reading the movie script for Legally Blonde because the movie left out a lot of great lines.


End file.
